Cerrando el Circulo
by unma
Summary: que pasa con los personajes secundarios cuando Ranma y Akane se casa?, siempre me hice esa pregunta, he aqui una continuacion por otras rutas. Acepto consejos y criticas
1. 1 Resaca

Cerrando el círculo

Esto es una continuación de Un Hechizo para Akane

U-R II

Ryoga despertó con esa típica resaca de fiesta, con un dolor de cabeza monumental y un sabor en la boca a mil demonios, entre el zumbido en su cráneo y todos los ecos que producían en sus oídos cualquier sonido. Se preguntaba por que razón habría bebido tanto. Esta bien, su gran amor se había casado con su mayor rival, aunque ese rival ya no lo fuera tanto. Pero, hermano, si esa no es razón para beber, entonces cual?. Si bien después del viaje a la aldea amazona, la pelea con Fio, lo que había sucedido entre Ranma y Akane en esa isla, el mismo sabia que la lucha estaba perdida, los seres humanos solemos apresar las más falsas esperanzas y negarles la partida. Le dolió el momento de los votos, votos? Si votos, los votos que preparo Nabiki y un asombrado cura (por alguna razón fue una boda occidental) tuvo que leer, le dolió como el momento en que Fio le había quebrado la pierna allá en medio de la selva, ese momento que el cura le pregunto a la Tendo del medio si esos eran los votos, y Nabiki volvió a confirmar que si

-

Bien, si es así, vamos allá... Ranma: ¿prometes ser fiel a Akane, y amarla y respetarla... - ligero tosido del cura - Y salvarla de todos los locos artistas marciales que merodean por los alrededores... - se ajusto ligeramente los lentes - Y pelear contra espíritus malignos por ella... y no vender su piel? - gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente - Y dejar de hacerla enfadar sin razón - trago saliva - hasta que la muerte os separe?

Ranma se congelo... Akane solo choco su mano contra su cabeza a la vez que lanzaba una mirada furtiva hacia Nabiki, la cual solo portaba una amplia sonrisa... El cura se impacientaba...

- Hey chico... Se que no es una proposición muy habitual... pero ¿Lo prometes?

Akane lanzo el codo contra el costado de Ranma, haciéndole reaccionar.

- AUUU... eh.. Er... Si-si. Acepto... - dijo entre adolorido, atolondrado y sorprendido...

- Bien, vamos contigo, Akane... - El cura se volvió a ajustar sus lentes y nuevamente se dirigió a Nabiki... - Señorita Nabiki, ¿Esta usted REALMENTE segura que estos son los votos de matrimonio?

- Si señor, estoy completamente segura, usted lea, lea... - contesto Nabiki...

- Bien cuanto antes acabemos esto, mejor... Bien Akane... aquí va: Akane, ¿prometes ser fiel a Ranma, y amarlo y respetarlo, tan a el como a... ¿¡ELLA!? - El cura asusto a Akane con el repentino cambio de voz - Y prometes no golpearlo ni hacerle volar sin motor - se empezó a limpiar el sudor que ya manaba abundante de su frente - Y no envenenarlo con tu cocina - trago saliva por ultima vez - hasta que la muerte os separe?

Esta vez fue Ranma el que golpeo el costado de Akane...

- AUUU, ¿Que? - dijo a Ranma...

- Tu turno... - contesto sin alterarse...

- Er... si, acepto...

- Bien entonces, poneos los anillos y demos por terminado esto... Yo os declaro marido y mujer... ¿por los clavos de cristo, donde esta el bar? Necesito un trago después de leer semejantes votos

Un poco por lo desacostumbrado de los votos (aunque nadie podía negar que eran bizarramente precisos) y un poco por que aun sentía que amaba a Akane se sintió decaído, miro a un costado y vio a Ukyo a su lado, y aunque no podía negar que empezaba a sentir cierta atracción por ella, la tristeza que leyó en sus ojos le callaron cualquier intento de palabra, en fin, allí estaba la mas medida y sencilla de las prometidas de Ranma, quien jamás puso al joven Saotome en la encrucijada de YO o LA OTRA, tan derrotada como el. Vestía un modesto vestido de fiesta color rosa, y no podía negar se veía bellamente madura y sexy. En el instante crucial del beso del ya matrimonio Tendo-Saotome, busco la mano de Ukyo, en ese momento ella pareció notarlo, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, Ryoga forzó una sonrisa y guiño un ojo, ambos guardaron silencio mientras el resto aclamaba a la pareja, ya verían como pasar la noche.

Ukyo sintió el sol sobre sus ojos, apretó los parpados mas y se tapo con la sabana, le parecía que la sien le latía como un tambor, un zumbido casi la ensordeció, y cada sonido que le llegaba de la calle le hacia creer que se encontraba en una cueva, todo parecía tener un delay. No recordaba haber bebido tanto en su vida, mas bien, no tenia recuerdo de haber bebido alguna vez en su vida, por primera vez desde que había perdonado a Ranma se sentía traicionada, ELLA, que no lo había acosado, no lo había amenazado ni lo había golpeado, Ranma había elegido, y no a ella. ELLA que era tal vez la única normal (todavía había que ver si Akane se había curado de su hechizo y nadie puede considerar a Kodashi normal) no era suficiente para el, en el momento de los votos (podían llamarse votos a eso?) sintió al mismo tiempo ganas de llorar, un fuerte dolor de estomago y nauseas, quería llorar por que ELLA quería estar en el lugar de Akane, sintió dolor de estomago por que no le hubiera importado a ELLA ahora sufrir una maldición o un hechizo, y nauseas, nauseas de SI misma, por todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, o acaso no había aceptado ya el amor entre Akane y Ranma? Volteo a un lado y se encontró con elegantísimo Ryoga que la estaba mirando, el eterno muchacho perdido había llegado, puntual, y vestía un frac carísimo en lugar de sus habituales ropas mundanas, incluso la faja escarlata le daba un aire de hombre de mundo. Se sintió repentinamente avergonzada de su humilde vestido alquilado junto a el, pero el chico le sonrió y le guiño el ojo. Eso la hizo sentir mejor, comprendió que Ryoga tal vez?, no, seguramente se sentía como ella, viendo a su amor casarse con otro, Ryoga le tomo la mano en medio del estallido de VIVAN LOS NOVIOS, y ella se sintió protegida en ese momento que se clavaba como un puñal, ambos se retiraron hacia el bar que se había montado en el doyo, hasta esa suerte había tenido Akane, kuno, como regalo de boda hacia su amada perdida, no permitió que se casara con una boda sencilla, contrato mozos, hizo traer comida en cantidades pocas veces vista, una banda tocaba lentos de los 80, y coloco un enorme bar en el patio, la boda soñada por mas de una!. Ambos usualmente hubieran pedido una gaseosa, pero Ryoga dijo que aun tenia que ahogar algunas penas, y Ukyo pidió otra para acompañarlo.

-_OK, seamos amigos bebedores ahogando sus penas-_ ambos chocaron sus chops

_-por la feliz pareja-_ Ukyo trataba de forzar una sonrisa

_-que sean muy felices- _y allí se acababan sus recuerdos.

Ryoga se quedo mirando el techo, en la niebla de ecos y dolores de coquera, reconoció el techo. Era el techo de la habitación de Akane, cuantas veces había estado aquí?, cuando pensaba que alguna vez lo lograría, que podría declararle lo que sentía por ella. Pero, una pregunta, que diablos hacia allí durmiendo? Trato de moverse un poco y sintió algo a su lado, algo grande, pesado y tibio. Alguien más bien dicho. Estaba en una cama con alguien! Con quien?, empezó a entrar en pánico, trataba de recordar algo de lo que había pasado en la tarde noche, pero todo se acaba luego de unas cervezas que estaba tomando con Ukyo, luego todo se desvanecía. Trato de darse vuelta lentamente para ver quien estaba a su lado, pero, los nervios lo hacían moverse como una coctelera.

Ukyo no tenia ni idea como llego a su cuarto, tal vez Ryoga o kuno, o algún conocido la había alcanzado hasta allí, tampoco tenia idea quien la había acostado, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba acurrucada en su cama, tibia, tapada hasta la cabeza, que le dolía atrozmente, pero cómoda, solo si ese idiota que estaba acostado a su lado se quedara quieto?

A su lado?, Ukyo dejo de respirar

A su lado?, Ukyo abrió los ojos tamaño plato sopero

Sin destaparse saco la cabeza bajo la sabana y se quedo mirando a un aterrorizado Ryoga, tapado hasta el cuello también.

_-Ukyo, que haces en esta cama?_

_-Ryoga, QUE HACES TU EN MI CAMA?-_

_-Pero este es el cuarto de Akane-_ la despeinada U-chan por primera vez miro a su alrededor, no reconocía el cuarto.

_-Estas seguro?-_

_-P-chan esta seguro-_

_-por dios, que hemos hecho?-_

_-hicimos algo?, yo no recuerdo nada-_ por el movimiento un desnudo hombro de Ukyo apareció a la vista, esta puso mala cara

_-no es buena señal-_ ella empezó a levantar las sabana, para ver que era lo que aparecía allí abajo, no dejo al chico mirar.

Tardo casi diez segundos en acampanarlas un poco, la bajo en 0.63 segundos. Aparecían senos, pectorales, vientres, algunas partes que no voy a nombrar, ese fue el momento en que las sabanas bajaron.

_-OK, no voy a entrar en pánico, estoy calmada, ohmm ohmm, Ryoga que diablos paso?_

_-ya te lo dije, no recuerdo nada-_

_-será posible que nos hayamos embriagado hasta ese punto?-_

_-que hora es?-_ ambos miraron a su lado, el cuarto estaba vació, excepto por la cama, al parecer como Akane no lo iba a utilizar mas, lo habían desarmado, no había muebles, ni repisas, ni relojes?

_-para colmo esta nublado, no se puede saber si es tarde o temprano-_ Ukyo empezó a mirar al costado.

_-ves mi ropa?_

_-ni la tuya ni la mía-_

_-estará en el baño?-_

_-no lo se-_ Ukyo le dio a Ryoga una almohada

_-ve y fíjate si no la dejamos en el baño-_ el chico miraba la almohada

_-y que hago con esto?-_

_-te cubres-_

_-no seria mejor que me llevara la sabana?-_

_-no, por que tu tienes poco que cubrir-_ Ryoga puso muy mala cara, Ukyo se ri

_-tonto, me refiero a que tú tienes que cubrir al medio, yo tengo que cubrir al medio y a arriba-_

_-ah, entiendo-_ cubriéndose con la almohada y rotándola sobre su cuerpo según las necesidades (léase ángulo de visión) el muchacho se metió en el baño, unos segundos después?

_-Ukyo-_

_-que? Las encontraste?-_

_-no, no hay nada-_

_-Ryoga quédate allí un momento, sal cuando te diga-_ Ukyo se levanto, saco las sabanas, se cubrió con ella y miraba el colcho como si buscara algo

_-que no haiga nada, que nos hallamos quedado dormidos, que no haiga?diablos-_ mientras Ukyo se quedaba mirando el colchón, la almohada de Ryoga llego volando a sus manos, Ukyo se la quedo mirando, cuando Ryoga entro rápidamente  al cuarto, Ukyo se tapo los ojos rápidamente ante las carcajadas del chico, la chica noto que se había cubierto con una toalla.

_-tonto-_

_-que estas mirando?-_

_-la "mancha de honor"-_

_-que es eso?-_ la chica miro a Ryoga y resoplo mientras le acariciaba el pelo

_-no sabes nada de la vida eh?, es la prueba de que hicimos mas de lo que quisiera-_

_-genial, pasamos tal vez la mejor noche de nuestras vidas y no lo recordamos-_

_-tal vez lo tuyo, Ryoga sea poco memorable-_Ukyo le golpeo el hombro ante el ataque de tos que le arrebato.

_-bueno, si la ropa no esta aquí, ni allí, significa que esta? OH OH,- _Ukyo se golpeo la cabeza__

_-OH no, y como vamos a buscarla?, no podemos salir así-_

_-no, no podemos, pero P-chan si-_

_-tienes razón, no me había dado cuenta-_ el chico se metió al baño, se escuchaba el agua llenando el lavamanos

_-Ryoga, quien sabe lo de p-chan aquí?-_

_-creo que solo la madre de Ranma-_

_-bueno, si no las encuentras, deberás ir con ella, no nos queda otra-_

_-OK-_ Ryoga empezó a empaparse, segundos después un sonoro cuic llego desde el baño, al tiempo que un cerdito negro aparecía corriendo en el cuarto, U-chan se acerco a la puerta, la abrió, miro recelosa hacia fuera, y dejo salir al pequeño porcino.

El cerdito empezó a bajar las escalares, esperaba encontrarse con un infierno de basura y destrozos de la fiesta, en lugar de eso, el lugar estaba tan inmaculado como siempre, junto al final de las escaleras, sobre una pequeña mesa, sospechosamente bien dobladas y preparadas, estaban el frac, y el vestido, junto con las prendas interiores, como pudo el cochinito se las arreglo para subir con ellas hasta el cuarto, golpeo con una pezuña la puerta.

_-quien es?-_

_-Cuuuiiic-_ la puerta se abrió y rápidamente entro, al ver las prendas la chica suspiro y levanto al cerdito acariciándolo.

_-te daría un beso, pero creo que ya hice mas que eso, no?- _ lo llevo al baño, en donde había llenado el lavamanos con agua tibia, dejo allí a p-chan, cerro la puerta y empezó a vestirse, segundos después Ryoga la llamo desde el baño.

_-u-chan, podrías pasarme mi ropa-_

_-si, espera un segundo-_ una Ukyo a mitad de vestirse le paso las prendas, pero una a una

_-tomo, pantalón, camisa, saco, que diablos?- _la chica se empezó a reír de los bóxer de Ryoga, blancos y estampados con corazones.

_-y que?, me los presto Kuno, no tengo la culpa que le guste este tipo de cosas-_ ambos  terminaron de vestirse, Ukyo se veía tan bella como anoche, aunque un poco ojerosa y bastante despeinada, Ryoga tomo un estilo mas informal, sin moño al cuello y la camisa abierta en varios botones. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

_-bueno, lo echo, echo esta, esperemos que no lo hayan notado-_ Ryoga golpeaba las manos y se las frotaba como dándose animo, Ukyo tomo una gran bocanada de aire, abrió la puerta lentamente, miro hacia fuera, hacia los costados.

_-no hay moros en la costa-_

_-vamos-_ salieron sigilosamente, empezaron a bajar las escaleras, nadie aun, al parecer era aun muy temprano, avanzaron por el pasillo, giraron hacia el comedor para luego ir hacia la puerta?

_-vaya, parece que los amantes se despertaron al fin-_ la fría vos de Nabiki indicaba que el escape tal vez no fuera posible, y de uno en uno aparecieron ante ellos, Genma, Soun, la susodicha Nabiki, Cologne, Happy, Nodoka, y Kasumi. Esta ultima pego el golpe definitivo.

_-vaya, veo que encontraron rápidamente la ropa, no es buena costumbre ir desnudándose por toda la casa-_

_-de que te ríes pedazo de idiota-_ Ukyo deseaba golpear a un Ryoga que se moría de risa

_-allí se va nuestra intención de mantener esto en secreto-_

-_donde oí eso?_

Por si fuera poco, segundos después Ranma y Akane entraban en la casa, Nodoka se extraño, y luego de los saludos los interrogo

-_chicos, no tenían que irse de luna de miel?-_

_Si, pero el vuelo sale a las 1? AM., bueno, parece que los enamorados continúan juntos_

_-juntos?-_ Ukyo pagaría millones por recordar lo que paso luego de las primeras cervezas

_-si, cuando nos fuimos, ustedes eran los únicos que continuaban baliando en la pista, con esos besos TAAAANNN APAAASIIIOOONAAADOS-_ Akane se acerco a Ryoga y lo golpeo en el hombro mientras se reía, y termino su frase con un gancho directo al hígado de la parejita.

_-menos mal que eras tímido, que si no?? _Ryoga y Ukyo tragaron aire.

Mientras los hombres charlaban en el patio, en el comedor las chicas sometían a u-chan a un interrogatorio estilo C.I.A. o K.G.B.__

_-es lindo?_

_-tiene buen cuerpo-_

_-que hicieron?-_

_-calza bien?-_ esta obviamente fue la pregunta de Nabiki, ninguna le creía que Ukyo no recordara nada, la seguían acosando, mientras Nodoka servia te a cada una, cuando llego el turno de u-chan pregunto a la matriarca que se encontraba en la cocina si la cosa verdosa era para ella

_-así es, que se lo beba todo-_ mientras el resto disfrutaba de un sabroso te, la cocinera de cabello negro hizo un verdadero gesto de repugnancia, Akane sonrió y levanto las cejas, Ukyo seguía haciendo muecas por el evidentemente mal sabor, Akane no soporto mas.

_-sabe mal verdad?-_

_-horrible-_

_-sabes, me dijeron que mientras mejor la pases, peor es el sabor-_

_-no te entiendo-_

_-es un anticonceptivo, pero el sabor es peor si la pasaste bien-_

_-brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-_ sonido de Ukyo escupiendo mientras las chicas se morían de risas en la cocina, pero Akane dio demasiados datos a su hermanita mayor, ahora fue Nabiki quien no puso contenerse.

_-vaya, vaya, y tu como lo sabes hermanita, no estabas usando métodos tradicionales?-_ Akane se puso colorada hasta la raíz, Nodoka rió.

_-sabia que no lo iban a soportar, bueno al menos ahora están casados, así que todo vale- _el grupo estallo nuevamente en risas, excepto Ukyo, que tomaba ahora el te seriamente, mil cosas le pasaban por la cabeza.

Ryoga no la paso tan mal, cuando intentaron que cuente algo se escudo en la frase LOS CABALLEROS NO TIENEN MEMORIA y puso muy mala cara cuando alguien intento insistir, luego de un rato vio salir a Ukyo hacia la calle, se disculpo con el grupo y también salio a la acera, por suerte la vio doblar la esquina, no quería perderla y perderse, la alcanzo y se puso a caminar a su lado, ella no lo rechazo, pero tampoco fue suave con el

_-Que quieres Ryoga-_

_-creo que tenemos que hablar-_

_-de que?-_

_-de lo que paso anoche-_

_-que paso anoche-_

_-no lo recuerdo, te juro que no-_

_-yo tampoco, así que no hay nada que hablar-_

_-pero muchas personas nos vieron besándonos, y bailando junto, y saben que pasamos la noche juntos-_

_-no saben que hicimos-_

_-pero nosotros si-_

_-y quiere construir una relación desde ese punto?, Ryoga, con la borrachera que tuvimos, bien pudimos haber ido a la cama con shampoo o kuno,  me agradas, me caes bien, y por dios, empezaba a pensar en ti como algo mas que amigo, pero lo de anoche ni siquiera fue una locura adolescente, desde mi punto de vista, estamos como hace dos días, no mas que eso-_ Ryoga se quedo parado en medio de la acera, ella también  lo empezaba a querer?

_-yo también, comenzaba a creer que podíamos ser mas que amigos, si es así, tratemos de olvidar esto, y empezar seriamente de cero- _ahora fue Ukyo quien se detuvo, se dio vuelta y miro al eterno chico perdido

_-lo dices en serio, yo te gusto?-_

_-así es, quisieras ser mi novia?-_ ambos se miraron unos segundos, luego la chica se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lentamente, Ryoga resoplo y bajo la cabeza, pero la voz de la chica lo despertó de sus pensamientos

_-que esperas, no vas a caminar abrazado a tu novia?-_ el chico levanto la vista, corrió hacia ella y le paso una mano sobre el hombro, ambos continuaron caminando juntos.

_-Ryoga, no esperes que me acueste contigo ya, tendrás que ganarme, recuerda, empezamos de cero, vale?-_

_-si no hay problemas-_

_-de ahora en mas, te bañaras todos los días, cuando estas así, con ropa limpia y acicalada eres la envidia del resto-_

_-si no hay problemas-_

_-y veremos la manera de que llegues a mi restorán a tiempo, me ayudaras, esta bien?_

_-si no hay problemas-_

_-y dejaras ese chiste machista de si no hay problemas-_

_-si no hay?-_

_-?problemas-_ ambos rieron  Ryoga confesaría luego que fue un consejo que le dieron a Ranma y ya que estaba a el, para tratar con las chicas. Ukyo resoplo como si se lamentara de algo, Ryoga se preocupo.

_-pasa algo?_

_-Lo que tú dijiste, pasamos la mejor noche de nuestras vidas y no lo recordamos-_

_-como lo sabes?-_

_-según Nabiki no dejamos dormir a nadie-_ ambos estallaron en risas

_-no?, segura?-_

_-si, incluso Soun golpeo la puerta donde estábamos para que dejáramos de mancillar ese santo hogar y los dejáramos dormir-_

_-y que hicimos-_

_-según Nabiki, yo le conteste algo que no se entendió y tu lo mandaste a freír espárragos, y continuamos con lo nuestro-_ ambos continuaron juntos riendo como dos niños traviesos

_-hubiera pagado por verles la cara-_

_-si y yo?-_

**FIN de este capitulo**

Lo lamento F5, trate de escribir algo como lo tuyo, pero todo me parecía soso junto a lo tuyo, lo que esta entre asteriscos es una copia casi textual de los votos de matrimonio que escribió F5 para su historia secretos de alcoba, espero que me perdone el robo ;) , pero si algo es bueno, debe negarse?, para leer completo ese fic busquen en el google Ranma- Akane, secretos de alcoba, se los recomiendo, es para morirse de risa

No suelen gustarme los fic románticos, tiro más hacia la aventura, el drama y la comedia, espero haber zafado, pero para el gran final que estoy planeado los necesito a todos casaditos, nos vemos en el próximo.


	2. 2 Enamorace no estaba en los planes

**Capitulo 2**

**Enamorarse no estaba en los planes**

N-K

_-y yo por que no puedo divertirme?-_ Nabiki miraba hacia la calle desde su ventana. Habían pasado ya una semana de desde la boda de Akane y Ranma, y el affaire Ryoga-Ukyo. Shampoo se caso en secreto con Mousse, debido a una promesa que esta la había echo, su hermana mayor parecía que por fin encausaba su relación con el doctor Tofu… pues ella no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, buscaría alguien con quien pasarla bien, y si era con dinero mucho mejor.  No tuvo que pensar mucho, en realidad el candidato perfecto resaltaba en su mente con luces de neón, bueno, valiente, noble, con una inmensa fortuna en sus bolsillos y una estupidez congénita que lo hacia presa fácil, Kuno Tatewaqui era el mejor prospecto de todo Nerima. El problema era que ella no figuraba en el radar del chico, si no como una ventajera, negociante e incluso un poco adelantada al resto de las chicas. Pero la Tendo del medio tenía sus recursos, sabia que era traviesa, pero además sabia que era bonita, sabia que era inteligente, entre las mujeres una especie en extinción. A medida que caía la tarde ese domingo, Nabiki Tendo empezó a planear sus movimientos como si fuera a jugar una partida de ajedrez, y en si así era, una de las cosas que atria a Kuno de Akane es que esta jamás menciono la palabra yenes o dinero, kuno, a pesar de su cerebro atrofiado, sabia que muchas chicas solo buscarían su dinero, y Nabiki inmediatamente accionaría todas las alarmas internas del kendoista.

_-Entonces, por que no un ataque de frente?-_ con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios empezó a imaginar el acercamiento, lo sorprendería de una manera que jamás esperaría y el seria suyo, por lo menos hasta que se aburriera de el.

Desde hacia semanas, kuno comía solo en la cafetería de la escuela, a pesar que ya era un incondicional de Ranma, Akane, Ukyo y shampoo, prefería pasar esa hora solo. Mientras la boda se preparaba, mientras todos se curaban de sus heridas, el trato de aceptar el echo de que sus amores, una debido a un hechizo, era en realidad, su mas grande rival en cuanto al amor de su otro amor, la cual declaro su amor a su otro amor, la diosa de la coleta, la cual en realidad era su rival en la lucha por su otro amor… rayos esto seguía siendo complicado

(N.A. si no entienden bien esto no se preocupen, tratar de pensar como Kuno me dio dolor de cabeza)

La sorpresiva llegada a su mesa de Nabiki Tendo lo saco de sus ensimismado, Kuno miro con las cejas levantados a la hermana del ángel Tendo, sentándose frente a el, tal como esperaba Nabiki, se puso en guardia.

_-pareciera que te disgustara mi presencia Kuno-_

_-jamás, es que vuestra llegada me ha tomado por sorpresa, desde luego sed bienvenida-_

_-gracias, no esperaba menos de ti, como te imaginaras, vengo a proponerte un negocio…-_ kuno levanto la mano

_-si venís a ofrecerme fotos de la diosa de la coleta, o el ángel Akane, debo advertirte, que se lo de la maldición de Saotome, así como jamás me interesaría en las fotos de la esposa de alguien a quien ahora considero un amigo-_ Nabiki sonrió, las cosas estaban saliendo como ella lo había planeado.

_-nuestro negocio no tiene que ver con nadie mas que nosotros, solo te vengo a ofrecer que seamos novios-_ los cubiertos cayeron de la mano del chico hacia la mesa, de repente kuno tomo la ofensiva.

_-disculpadme bella Nabiki, sin animo de ofender, pero decías ser novia mía o de mi chequera?- _Nabiki ni pestañeo

_-no te preocupes kuno, no pienso en matrimonios, hijos, o vivir junto hasta nuestra vejes, es solo un negocio, por un lado tendrás a una chica a tu lado, saldremos, nos divertiremos, iras a algunos lugares en donde seria mal visto que fueras solo, no mucho mas que eso-_

_-OK, y tu que ganas de este maravilloso negocio?-_

_-ser la novia del hombre mas rico de Nerima, cuando nos aburramos, nos daremos la mano y seguiremos nuestros caminos-_

_-eres verdaderamente desvergonzada-_

_-y sincera, píenselo, conmigo no hay falsas historias de amor, no hay mentiras, te estoy diciendo la pura verdad, será una experiencia para ambos-_

_-y que te hace pensar que yo aceptaría?-_

_-viene el cumpleaños de tu hermana, verdad?-_

_-así es-_

_-en donde ella presentara a su novio, Hikaro Gosunkugi-_

_-ese novio de mi hermana?-_

_-te preocupa lo que el maestro del vudu haga con tu hermana?-_

_-me preocupa lo que ella haga con el, necesitara todas sus artes oscuras para sobrevivir a un noviazgo con  mi hermana-_

_-Sayuri y Yuca están saliendo con  Hiroshi  y Daisuke, no hay muchas opciones libres- _el millonario se apoyo en su silla, cruzo los brazos, parecía pensar, a Nabiki se le vino a la mente la imagen de un motor viejo, de esos de vapor, trabajando en la cabeza de kuno, se mordió los labios para no reírse.

_-creo que voy a arrepentirme toda la vida, pero esta bien, es un trato, en el cumpleaños de mi hermana te presentare oficialmente como mi novia-_ Nabiki no dijo palabra, simplemente dio vuelta la mesa y se sentó junto a el.

_-los novios comen del mismo lado de la mesa, AMOR, además, necesitaré un vestido respetable para presentarme en la fiesta-_ kuno se dio cuenta de que la relación, si esto podía llamarse así, seria siempre de esa manera, simplemente asintió, saco tres billetes de cien dólares y se los entrego a la chica.

_-por supuesto, debemos ver la manera de opacar a la loca de mi hermana, y tu eres la persona ideal._

Una semana después.

_-muy bien, muy bien, ahora vamos con el azúcar, abre el frasco, observa bien, los granos de azúcar son mas grandes que los de sal fina, pero mucho mas pequeños que los de sal entrefina y gruesa-_

_-no se, es muy difícil-_

_-si tienes dudas, pruebas, eso, siente el sabor-_

_-vaya, es dulce-_

_-exacto, y la sal es salada, ahora, toma una cuchara para café, no esa es para sopa, esa a su derecha, la pequeña, esa OK, le pones a cada taza dos cucharadas de azúcar al ras, bien, y lo servimos en la mesa, recuerda, pon el frasco de azúcar, así si alguien quiere su café mas dulce se sirve mas, en donde esta el periódico?-_

_-allí, sobre la panera, Ranma-_ el susodicho Ranma pudo descansar al fin, había tomado casi dos semanas, pero Akane ya podía preparar un desayuno comestible, ahora tenia esperanza de que tal vez cuando fueran abuelos, tal vez su esposa pudiera preparar algo verdaderamente delicioso. Vivian en un pequeño departamento, sobre un piso que convirtieron en dojo, el alquiler era mínimo, y cada vez había mas alumnos que querían estudiar con el invencible Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, eso mas una ayuda de sus respectivos padres les permitía vivir sencilla pero independientemente, compraron cosas de segunda mano, mas el regalo de un pequeño auto (el rayo azul nuevamente) y casi podrían considerarse un matrimonio normal. Mientras Akane saboreaba su propio café, Ranma ojeaba las noticias.

_-algo interesante?-_

_-los piratas de Nerima perdieron 7-0 , eso no seria nada si no hubieran golpeado a sus rivales, al arbitro, los relatores, parte de los espectadores, medio batallón de policía…lo de siempre, a ver veamos, venta de uniformes marciales usados, podríamos ver eso luego de la escuela, vaya, los Tatewaqui presentas a sus novios-_

_-Kodashi y kuno consiguieron novios tan pronto, y eso que decían morir por nosotros-_

_-celosa?-_

_-en tus sueños, y quienes son los afortunados?-_

_-déjame ver, sección sociales, br br, bla bla bla, aquí, la señorita Kodashi presento a su novio el joven Hikaro Gosunkugi, el cual se veía nervioso y como fuera de lugar en esa suntuosa fiesta, poco se sabe de el, practica artes mágicas y amenazo a algunos periodistas con hacerles sufrir en esta y otras vidas, en cuanto a quien el joven kuno introdujo como la dueña de su corazón, era una joven obviamente de clase, quien se movió por la pista como un verdadero pez, la misma se presento como…-_ un grave caso de tos ataco al muchacho, al tiempo que arrugaba el diario.

_-que te pasa?, algo esta mal?-_

_-no… no pasa nada… es que no te la vas a creer-_

_-que?-_

_-la novia de kuno, es Nabiki-_

(N. A. cambio de cámara hacia panorámica al hogar de Ranma y Akane)

_-¡QUEEEEEE!- _(pájaros volando asustados, así como la gente que miran espantadas hacia las ventanas)

_-puedes conducir mas deprisa?-_

_-tranquila, hace unos días aprendí a conducir, además por que te pones así?-_

_-por que tú los conoces, Nabiki va tras el dinero de kuno, y ese es un idiota que va a caer-_

_-Akane, no es nuestro asunto-_

_-aunque sea un idiota, no podemos dejar que lo engañen, le debemos mucho, tal vez la vida, es una buena persona y Nabiki se quiere aprovechar de eso-_

_-no crees que estas pensando demasiado mal de ella?-_

_-tu la conoces, que pensarías?-_

_-que va tras su dinero-_

_-acelera-_

_-ya, ya-_

La llegada del reciente matrimonio no sorprendió en el dojo Tendo, es mas casi los esperaban para una reunión de emergencia.

_-donde esta?-_ Akane llegaba blandiendo su mazo, Nodoka la recibió en la puerta.

_-lamento informarte que no aquí, anoche informo que iba a quedarse en la casa de su novio-_ Ranma, que terminaba de cerrar el auto y se aprestaba a entrar al dojo, se encontró con una furiosa Akane que volvía hacia el vehículo.

_-rápido, a la mansión Tatewaqui- _Ranma miro al cielo y empezó a abrir las cerraduras.

_-kuno, no te confíes de ella, solo piensa en el dinero-_ kuno escuchaba en la enorme sala de descanso de la mansión, al matrimonio, pero no parecía ni sorprendido ni ofendido por los dichos a Nabiki, Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirándolo sin comprender, este por fin se decidió a hablar.

_-queridos amigos, les agradezco vuestra preocupación y consejos, pero no hay nada que temer, confió en el ángel Nabiki, puesto que lo que ustedes me dijeron ella me lo dijo- _Ranma se rasco la cabeza

-_entonces como puedes confiar en ella?-_

_-por que no ha venido a decirme falsamente que me ama, como cierta pelirroja hizo cierta vez para conseguir cierto dinero para hacer cierto viaje a China a ciertas fosas-_ Ranma se encontró nuevamente tosiendo, Akane tomo la posta.

-_entonces te ha dicho que lo único que le interesa es tu dinero?-_

_-así es-_

_-y por que lo aceptaste?-_

_-no lo se, tal vez sea un error, con seguridad es un error, pero puesto que nos podemos divertir por un tiempo, no creo que nos haga daño a ninguno de los dos-_

_-así tan simple, cuando la cosa no de para mas, se darán la mano y seguirán como si nada hubiera pasado?-_

_-ese es el plan-_ Akane meneo la cabeza

-_sabes que kuno?, es cierto, con Nabiki vivirás divirtiéndote, es cierto, pero ten cuidado de enamorarte y que ella no lo haga, o viceversa, por que será una herida muy dolorosa si eso sucede-_

Una hora más tarde

Nabiki hizo su aparición, guiada por Sasuke , en una mesa del patio esperaba kuno.

_-espero que hayáis dormido bien?-_

_-quien no podría dormir bien allí?, a pesar de ser un cuarto de invitado es hermosamente calido y cómodo-_

_-debemos cuidar las apariencias, tú hermana y tu cuñado llegaron para advertirme lo peligrosa que eras, no podrás dormir aquí siempre-_

_-es lo que esperábamos, además estamos en los noventas, nadie se escandaliza ahora por eso-_

_-si, pero aparentemente nos han dejado a nosotros la decisión de lo que hacer con nuestras vidas-_

_-también era lo que esperábamos-_

_-bueno, te gustaría ir de compras antes de la fiesta del embajador americano-_

_-por supuesto-_

_-que es lo que te preocupa?- _Ranma disfrutaba de la comida de Kasumi, pero le inquietaba lo perdida que estaba Akane.

_-lo que me temo es que alguno se enamore, ya me oíste, si ambos lo hacen no hay problemas, pero si no…-_

_-de verdad crees que les pueda pasar?_

_-si están todo el tiempo junto si, o acaso no nos paso a nosotros?-_

Por varios meses la cosa continuo de la misma manera, en donde kuno se presentaba, tomada de su brazo aparecía una sonriente y cada vez mas exquisita Nabiki. La vida de la alta sociedad le venia como anillo al dedo, y kuno tubo que admitir que ella era la compañera perfecta para esas cosas, medida, siempre con la palabra justa, inteligente, hábil para las negociaciones y las intrigas, de verdad podría ser la esposa perfecta, excepto por una cosa, cuales eran los sentimientos entre ambos, pasaban mas tiempo juntos que con cualquier otra personas pero entre ellos en privado las cosas eran frías como un cubo de hielo. Por que?, en si por que ninguno se atrevía y mas allá?, o por que en realidad había algo mas allá?

Durante dos noches kuno permaneció en vela, en ambas Nabiki durmió en el cuarto de alado, y por la mañana las cosas parecían mas las de jefe y secretaria que las de dos personas que casi tenían una vida conyugal. Ese era el problema? El casi?. Otra pregunta golpeo la cabeza del chico, tendría ella las mismas dudas?, se sentiría igual? Pensaría igual?. Se había el enamorado como le había advertido Akane? Y si así fuera, había algo de malo? decidió ir a averiguarlo, en si, si esto era un negocio bien podrían hacer un repaso de las ganancias y perdidas de ambos. Y también podría atacar el esta vez, para saber en donde estaba ubicado tanto el como ella.

_-puedo pasar?- _ Nabiki escucho los golpes en la puerta, estaba eligiendo la ropa que usaría cuando fueran a almorzar, del completo guardarropa que le había obsequiado kuno. Se ajusto la bata y dio el OK, su supuesto novio entro al cuarto, pensaba que le iba aconsejar algo sobre la etiqueta o invitarla a algún lugar de moda, en cambio lo que dijo la dejo sin palabras, algo que jamás pensaba que le iba a pasar algún día.

_-bella Nabiki, debo cerrar nuestro negocio, a partir de este día volveremos a ser simplemente amigos-_ la dureza en el rostro de kuno al pronunciar estas palabras le dolieron

_-esta bien, si tu lo crees conveniente, que así sea-_ el muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se retiro, Nabiki se quedo sola, y comenzó a vestirse para volver al dojo.

_-ese idiota, piensa que me puede cambiar como a un zapata viejo, pero ya vera se arrepentirá, ya lo veras-_ Nabiki estaba furiosa, trataba de acomodar los vestidos, sombreros, zapatos, los conjuntos de ropa interior, los pañuelos, en fin había tantas cosas que no entraban en su viejo guardarropa, Akane y Kasumi la miraban.

_-bueno, tu sabias que esto no podía durar, por que te sorprendes?-_

_-no me lo esperaba, no todavía-_

_-por que, ahora o mas tarde hubiera sido igual-_

_-me puso histérica-_

_-no te molestara que ya te sentías su verdadera novia?-_ la Tendo del medio miro a su hermana menor con furia.

_-prefiero ser monja a eso-_

_-lastima, parecías disfrutar su compañía aparte de los lujos-_ Akane se dirigía hacia la puerta, Nabiki se quedo mirando el espejo en donde se reflejaba.

_-me había acostumbrado a estar con el-_

_-a estar con el, o te enamoraste?-_

_-como sabes eso, cual es la diferencia?-_

_-es muy sutil, si es costumbre no te dolerá nada, si no puedes dejar de pensar en el es amor-_

_-eso es muy cursi-_

_-necesito hablar contigo-_ kuno se quedo mirando a Nabiki con las cejas levantadas, Nabiki noto la mano derecha de el vendada.

-_un accidente-_

_-podríamos decir, que es lo que necesitáis?-_

_-que es lo que sientes por mi?-_

Kuno se quedo pensativo nuevamente, el echo que el negocio se cerrara hacia tan solo veinticuatro horas le hacia dudar de el planteamiento de Nabiki, tan enamorada estaba ella de el?

-_la pasamos bien, nos divertimos, pero no necesitamos más eso-_

_-diablos kuno, el domingo es la cena del agregado británico, no podríamos continuar con esto hasta el lunes?_- el muchacho la miro con desdén, en eso pensaba?, ya había tenido suficiente, ni siquiera había protestado cuando el la probo para ver que hacia frente a la clausura del negocio, su mayor preocupación había sido en como podía llevarse la ropa, y ahora esto?, sin decir palabras se levanto y se retiro de la mesa, Nabiki lo quedo mirando como quien a perdido su juguete nuevo, se levanto a su ves y lo corrió hacia la puerta, lo tomo de un brazo y lo hizo mirarla.

_-No me vas a cambiar como un auto, no así kuno, tú no tienes tanto dinero para hacer esto-_

_-que extraño, pensé que el dinero era la base de todo, acaso no es lo que querías, bien señorita Tendo, lo lamento, pero el que las hace la paga, y nosotros deberemos pagar-_ kuno se dio media vuelta y se retiro, Nabiki se quedo extrañada por las palabras, pero el enojo seguía allí, se saco un zapato y se lo arrojo al keondoista, pero con mala puntería, le saco la lengua y fue a buscar el zapato.

_-auuuch-_ se quejo cuando algo se clavo en su pie descalzo, siguió en búsqueda del zapato en medio de la hierba, tubo mala suerte y piso unos desperdicios de perro, la chica miro al cielo.

_-Algo mas?, algún asesino suelto?, un piano que se caiga?, un aplanadora fuera de control?- _se limpio el pie en la hierba, se puso su zapato y se quedo mirando a su EX, quien se retiraba sin mirar atrás, la chica gimió.

_-lo lamento-_

TRES DIAS DESPUES

_-Nabiki esta enferma-_ kuno escuchaba a Akane por el teléfono, pensaba que era muy bajo rebajarse de esa forma para seguir con el negocio, le dolía mas aun por que luego de cuatro días el había confirmado sus temores, extrañaba a la traviesa y alegre Nabiki mucho mas de lo que quería. Pero por eso mismo mas le dolía lo que la chica le había echo. Se miro su mano derecha, casi se fractura la mano cuando golpeo la pared al verla irse tan tranquila, luego la charla de la cafetería y por ultimo esto.

_-bella Akane, por favor, decidle a vuestra hermana que no voy a caer en un truco tan viejo, estoy dolido con ella y no parece justo que-_

_-escúchame idiota, esta enferma, muy enferma, tiene septicemia avanzada, esta muy mal, antes de quedar inconsciente solo hablaba de ti, que tenia que pedirte perdón, ahora, puedes mover tu trasero y venir hasta el hospital?-_ era la vieja Akane la que hablaba, la del antiguo espíritu indómito que el había amado, y su tono de voz no solo era de enojo sino también de casi el llanto, podía ser posible que…?

_-voy hacia allá-_

La reunión con el doctor Tofu no fue alentadora, el clan Tendo-Saotome mas kuno mas Ryoga y Ukyo mas algunos compañeros de clase escucharon desalentados.

_-tiene una infección avanzada en su sangre, no saben si podrán salvarle el pie, tiene una inicio de necrosis, por lo demás es una persona fuerte, depende de ella, mientras tanto se le están administrando antibióticos, analgésicos y sedantes-_

_-sedantes?-_

_-así es, tiene fuertes dolores musculares debido a las toxinas de las bacterias, aun así los dolores son tan fuertes que incluso la despierten, abra que esperar, las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas serán cruciales, por el momento esta estable, si bien su pronostico es reservado, si logra resistir sin empeorar hay altas posibilidades de que salga de esta, si por el contrario, empieza a empeorar, puede entrar en una espiral descenderte que haría muy difícil su recuperación._ Kasumi y Akane empezaron a llorar, Ranma trataba de consolar a su esposa, Soun se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos, el resto quedo en silencio.

Kuno pidió ser el primero en hacer guardia, luego se irían turnando, se quedo sentado mirando a la chica, tremendamente pálida, algo hinchada, su pie izquierdo vendado, recordaba haber visto por el rabillo del ojo que esta se sacaba el zapato y se lo arrojaba, genial, ahora se sentía culpable, miro a la enferma, respiraba agitadamente, el dolor parecía acosarla, se doblo sobre la silla, y le tomo las manos, se asusto por la temperatura de estas, estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

_-perdóname, no quise que esto te pasara, pero pensé que significaba algo mas para ti, no solo nuestro NEGOCIO, me dolió que tu no me necesitaras tanto como yo te necesito, y ahora esto, yo te las hice pasar mal, pero no tenias que llegar a este extremo?-_ el chico le hablaba al oído, casi como un susurro, empezó a acariciarle el cabello, se sentía mal por no haberlo echo antes, a pesar de lo que empezaba a sentir, no pasaban de unos cuantos besos falsos, y estar tomados de los brazos como esos adornos tortas de casamientos.

_-tu lo dijiste, quien las hace las paga-_ kuno se asusto al escuchar la débil vos de la chica, esta le miraba con los muy abiertos.

_-estas despierta-_

_-se paso un poco el efecto del sedante, podrías pedirle que me inyecten algo antes que empiece a gritar?-_ el muchacho llamo a una enfermera, que procedió a inyectar a la chica, mientras esperaban que el efecto llegara…

_-podrías hacer eso de nuevo?-_

_-que?-_

_-acariciarme como recién, se siente tan bien-_ el chico tomo con su mano vendada ambas de ella, y con la otra le acaricio nuevamente el pelo, ella empezaba a dormirse nuevamente.

-_es cierto lo que me dijiste cuando pensaba que no te escuchaba?-_

_-así es, ahora me doy cuenta de eso-_

_-sabes, esto no me paso de repente, cuando vine al medico por primera vez no sabían que me pasaba, así que me hicieron unos estudios, y descubrieron la infección, me dijeron que iba a empeorar rápidamente si los primeros remedios no funcionaban, y allí me di cuenta lo que me dijiste, el que las hace las paga…-_

_-yo no me refería a esto-_

_-lo que quiero decir es que me asuste, siempre pase la vida viendo a donde sopla el viento y calculando la ganancia, y mientras cada vez me ponía peor me preguntaba por que no estabas aquí, me di cuenta que te había lastimado, sabes como lo supe?, por que me percate de que yo también estaba herida, no por que cerraste el trato, si no por me di cuenta de que necesitaba a ese chico fino, elegante, de honor y buen corazón, pero soy una Tendo, no podía decírtelo, así que se me ocurrió lo de la cafetería, lo lamento-_

_-sssshhhhh, tranquila, tendremos tiempo de sobra-_

_-no, no sabemos si lo tendremos, no soy tonta, Tofu si lo es, hablo con Nodoka junto a mi cama, mañana podría estar muerta y estoy tan asustada que…-_ el chico le cayo apoyando un dedo sobre sus labios,.

_-como podría pasar eso? Eres una Tendo, fuerte, valiente y testaruda-_

_-te quedaras conmigo?-_

_-por el tiempo que desees-_

_-podría ser muy corto-_

_-serán muchos y largos años-_

_-estas seguro?, sabes como soy-_

_-te conocí en estos meses, tienes un apetito por el dinero voraz, es cierto, pero cuando estuviste conmigo no pediste mas de lo que te di, además eres una buena persona, mucho mas humana que otros ricachones que conozco, a los que no le interesan otra cosa que vivir de fiesta en fiesta y gastando el dinero sin pensar en nada mas…-_ kuno se percato de que Nabiki le costaba cada vez mas mantenerse despierta, dejo de hablar, y la dejo dormirse.

_-lucha mi amor, eres una Tendo, lucha-_

SETENTA Y DOS HORAS DESPUES

_-podrían traerme algo de comer estoy hambrienta el suero no tiene buen sabor_- una muy recuperada Nabiki sonreía como una pequeña traviesa en medio de sus parientes y amigos, a su lado sentado desde hacia tres días, un kuno ojerudo, barbudo y desalineado seguía tomado de su mano, tal como lo había prometido, se había quedado junto a ella tres días, el doctor Ku Sa, termino con la reunión junto a una enfermera.

_-Lo lamento señores, pero esta chica debe ir al quirófano urgente-_ alguno hicieron gestos y bues, pero todos sabían que si no curaban esa herida en el pie, tal vez lo perdiera por completo, mientras la empezaban a sacar a la chica esta grito una ultima cosa.

_-amor, estarás aquí cuando vuelva verdad?-_

_-así es, no te preocupes, ahora saca esa testaruda Tendo que hay en tu interior-_ mientras todos reían, Akane le dio con el codo en el estomago.

-_dime a que te refieres con eso kuno?-_

ALGUNAS HORAS DESPUES

Cuando Nabiki despertó, vio a un acicalado kuno a su lado, mientras las nieblas de la anestesia se disipaban, lo vio más claramente.

_-te afeitaste-_

_-por supuesto, un Tatewaqui siempre es un ejemplo para el resto-_

_-lastima, te veías seductoramente recio con esa barba de dos días-_ a medida que se despertaba se recordaba por que estaba allí, miro hacia sus pies, pero una cortina cubría la vista mas allá de sus rodillas.

_-OH, no, no me digas que…?_ Nabiki empezaba a llorar, kuno se levanto y la tomo de la mano.

_-bella Nabiki, debo mostrarte algo que tal vez no te agradara-_ el muchacho se  acerco a la cortina, la tomo con ambas manos y la levanto de repente, la chica cerro los ojos y los abrió de uno en uno, allí vio un pie… y luego el otro muy vendado, con sus dedos al aire. Pero estaban los dos.

_-OH, mira, diez dedos, están los diez-_

_-si, el medico dice que tal vez haya que hacer una cirugía mas, pero que aparte de unos días de dolor y otras semanas en ejercitación, no habrá problemas-_

_-esto es hermoso, hermoso,…pero que es lo que no me iba a gustar-_ kuno dio vuelta a la cortina, escrito con una fibra gruesa había un mensaje en ella

-QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO-La chica se quedo de una pieza.

_-lo dices en serio?-_

_-mi bello ángel, sabes bien que kuno no miente-_

_-y la broma de la cortina?-_

_-pase mucho tiempo contigo-_

_-estas seguro de querer hacer esto?-_

_-acaso ya no lo hicimos en nuestro negocio?, por que en vez de actuar no lo hacemos de verdad?-_

_-espero que no te arrepientas-_

_-quien podría hacerlo-_

Notas del autor: muy dramático?, era demasiado rebuscado y lo tire para este lado por que ya no veía manera de sacar a flote esto, bueno solo me queda una pareja mas, hasta la próxima.


	3. 3 Buscando desesperadamente al Doc

**Buscando desesperadamente al doctor**

N.A. En un principio se iba a llamar "Buscando al doctor amor" pero me pareció un titulo no solo cursi sino excesivamente gay, y como nuestros héroes tienen sus buenas razones para encontrarlo…

K-T

Había pasado casi año y medio desde la boda de Ranma y Akane, el 16 de julio cumplían su primer aniversario, al cual se sumo la boda doble de Ryoga-Ukyo mas la de Nabiki-Kuno, lo que convirtió la mansión Tatewaqui en una verdadera fiesta.

Luego de una prolongada luna de miel, ambas parejas volvieron a Nerima, la reunión del clan Tendo prometía ser una fiesta. Por otro lado, a Soun le caía muy bien esto de tener a un millonario en la familia, además de tener a dos de sus niñas ya casadas, solo faltaba que por una vez el bueno del doctor Tofu se le declarara a Kasumi y el patriarca del clan podría considerarse hecho y podría irse a su tumba tranquilo, solo que había un problema, o eso averiguo Nabiki.

_-¿Cómo que desapareció?-_

_-así es, la ultima vez que lo vi fue en tu boda, estuvo distante, como si algo lo enojara, trate de averiguar que le molestaba, pero parecía querer esquivarme, luego al otro día le lleve su almuerzo como siempre, y una persona que no conocía salio a recibirme, diciendo que era el casero y que el doctor y su madre se habían mudado-_

_-así nada mas?-_ Akane lo conocía bien, esa no era su manera de actuar

_-es extraño verdad?-_

_-de eso hace entonces seis meses-_

_-yo creo que habré echo algo mal, OH dios mío, la única persona que parecía amarme y se va sin decirme palabra, me voy a quedar soltera para toda la vida-_

_-no exageres Kasumi, eres joven, encontraras a alguien más-_

_-pero yo no quiero a alguien más-_

Nabiki miraba a lo lejos como pensando en algo, se levanto, tomo su bastón (casi ya no lo necesitaba, pero siempre lo tenia a mano) y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su celular, tecleo un numero y espero que conteste.

_-Sasuke, si, necesito que encuentres a una persona, si, conoces al doctor Tofu?, si quiero que lo ubiques y lo traigas aquí, no que no se entere quien, solo quiero hablar con el, si, así es, avísenme cuando esté aquí-_ fríamente corto la comunicación, sus hermanas la miraban asustadas

_-que crees que estas haciendo?, ordenaste el secuestro de una persona-_ Akane la miraba como si Nabiki fuera el padrino.

_-solo quiero charlar con el nada más, no lo van a lastimar ni nada-_

_-y luego que, lo amenazas para que se casa con Kasumi? O lo amenazas con lanzarlo al fondo de un lago?-_

_-hermanita, Tofu esta tan enamorado de nuestra hermana mayor como ella de el-_

_-pero no estas exagerando, digo, dios mío, no es ir muy lejos-_ Kasumi también pensaba que esto era una exageración.

_-hermana mayor, para un Tatewaqui nada es exagerado-_ Akane y Kasumi tuvieron que admitir ,que, ahora, Nabiki no solo era una Tendo, era la esposa del todopoderoso kuno, y ella le encantaba serlo y demostrarlo.

Lo que Nabiki no contaba era con las destrezas del doctor, los cuatros ninjas enviados por Sasuke habían llegados heridos y vendados, ambas cosas provocadas por la misma persona, Tofu no era una persona fácil de convencer por las malas, era fuerte, hábil, inteligente (mientras Kasumi no estuviera cerca), esto asunto necesitaría la artillería pesada, y ella sabia donde conseguirla.

_-no, no lo haré, no puedes obligarnos a hacer semejante cosa-_ Ranma cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho y meneaba la cabeza, a Nabiki no lo impresionaba.

_-pues lo harán, Irán a verlo y convencerlo de que se declare a Kasumi-_

_-dueña de mi corazón y mis tarjetas de crédito, hablas de coaccionar a un hombre, eso esta fuera de el código samurai-_

_-Kuno mi amor, no lo harías ni siquiera por mi?-_ Nabiki se acerco a el como una gatita cariñosa y con los ojos de un cachorrito mimoso.

_-sabes que no esta bien-_ Akane sonrió, Kuno empezaba a madurar también, Nabiki se sentó, se cruzo de brazos, de piernas y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que todos temían, por que significaba que algo se le había ocurrido.

_-esta bien, ustedes dos lo han querido, pero nos fuerzan a Akane y a mí hacer esto-_

_-nos fuerzan?-_ Akane miro a su hermana con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza

_-de ahora en mas, hasta que no busquen al doctor Tofu y lo traigan aquí para pedir la mano de nuestra hermana mayor, dormiremos en camas separadas, no podrán tocarnos un pelo, haremos una huelga de piernas cruzadas-_

_-¡¡¡¡QUUUUUEEEEEE!!!!_ – gritaron tres voces al unísono, la de Akane tan sorprendida como la de kuno y Ranma.

_-es lo menos que podemos hacer Akane y yo por el bienestar de nuestra hermana-_ kuno y Ranma se alejaron unos pasos y hablaron en secreto, Nabiki miraba a Akane con una traviesa sonrisa, Akane miraba a Nabiki con una gesto asesino, de debajo de su manga empezaba a emerger el mango de un mazo.

Luego de una semana de esto, ambos esposos hablaron con sus esposas (Akane fue obligada por Nabiki a volver al dojo)

_-esta bien tu ganas, lo encontraremos y lo traeremos-_ Ranma movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, kuno miraba a su esposa, entre admirado y horrorizado, la inteligencia de esta jugada era innegable, pero hacer esto apenas vueltos de la luna de miel… Ranma al menos ya tenia año y medio de casado, pero el….

Una hora después los dos maridos amenazados viajaban en el deportivo de kuno rumbo a Tokio, en una maleta Ranma  tenía unos papeles, los que leía para ambos, los datos que le había entregado Nabiki, del paradero de Tofu, estaba todo lo que necesitaban, dirección actual, dirección de su nuevo consultorio, dirección de la casa de su madre, una foto tomada recientemente….

_-de donde saco todo esto? Tiene hasta una radiografía de su dentista, acaso Nabiki es de la C.I.A.?_-

_-mi esposa es más inteligente que todos nosotros juntos, ha aprendido rápidamente a usar todos los recursos de mi chequera, a contratado una de las mejores agencia de investigación, ellos le enviaron todos esos datos-_

_-sigo pensando que esto es exagerado, y que si Tofu se enamoro de otra chica?-_

_-ruega que no sea así, si no lo convencemos, estar con una heladera será más calido que nuestros Ángeles-_

_-con todo respeto kuno, Nabiki es un pequeño diablito-_

_-eso es lo que me preocupa, el buen doctor la pasara mejor con nosotros que con ella-_ el deportivo acelero a fondo rompiendo la noche, rumbo a una misión sagrada para estos dos héroes.

Por la mañana la pareja despareja se encontraba frente a la puerta del domicilio del doctor, era casi las ocho de la mañana, de un frió día de otoño, los polarizados vidrio del deportivo impedían ver el interior, donde dos muchachos se congelaban y … discutían.

_-no decías que madrugaba siempre-_

_-así es, es el medico de Akane de toda la vida, pero parece que se achancho un poco-_

_-si no sale rápidamente, al menos podremos pedirle una cita para curarnos la gripa-_

_-hablando del diablo, mira, por fin sale-_

_-era hora, cinco minutos mas y encontraríamos pingüinos en el asiento trasero-_ lo siguieron lentamente varios metros por detrás, tratando de no dejarse ver, pero cuidando de no perderlo, lentamente lo vieron llegar a su nuevo consultorio.

_-y ahora, que hacemos, llegamos y le decimos, hola doctor, como ha estado?, el tiempo?, los negocios?, se casaría con nuestra cuñada?_ Ranma se ajustaba su ropa de invierno, kuno se puso un elegante sobretodo, meditaba la respuesta.

_-iremos, le preguntaremos por que desapareció, como esta, y si se casaría con Kasumi-_

_-buenos días, comos están?, tienen cita?_- una hermosa asistente los recibió, ambos contestaron que solo eran viejos amigos que venían a ver al doctor Tofu, la secretaria anoto los nombres y se dirigió al despacho del medico, la consulta aun estaba vacía, por lo que no tendrían que esperar a que atendiera a algún paciente. La secretaria, volvía indicando que ambos pasaran, se introdujeron a una oficina amplia, el doctor los recibió efusivamente.

_Ranma, mi buen amigo, como estas? Sr. Tatewaqui, ambos sean bienvenido, que los trae por aquí?_ Ambos contestaron el saludo, se dieron las manos y se sentaron donde lo indico, el medico estaba evidentemente alegre por las inesperadas visitas.

_-espero que todo esté bien en Nerima, que los trae por aquí, acaso Nabiki a tenido otra recaída?_-la cara del doctor mostró preocupación, kuno negó con las manos.

_-OH no se preocupe por ella, estimado amigo, su salud es de hierro y casi no utiliza mas el bastón, su bello pie casi a recuperado toda su movilidad-_

-_espero entonces que Akane se encuentre bien, a ver, a probado mucho de su propia comida, espero Ranma que seas un esposo paciente, ella aprenderá algún día a cocinar-_

_-así es, creo que algún día ella cocinara tan bien como mi madre, así como la evolución llevara a las ballenas a volar y a los peces a caminar-_ todos rieron, pasaron segundos luego de incomodo silencio, el medico volvió a preguntar que es lo que los traía a la capital.

_-doctor, ha preguntado por dos de las tres hermanas Tendo, acaso no preguntareis por la mayor de esas criaturas angelicales-_

_-OH, no, Kasumi a enfermado?, inmediatamente me comunicare con un colega de Nerima, tengo su historia clínica aquí, podrán llevarla para ayudar en su recuperación-_ el especialista revolvía sus papeles, uno cayo en el rostro de Ranma, lo miro, era el de Kasumi.

_-hey, doc, si Kasumi estuviera enferma, no iría a curarla personalmente?_- el medico se quedo de piedra, Ranma le alcanzo la historia clínica, el doc se quedo observándola, especialmente la foto de Kasumi que acompañaba el reporte.

_-daría toda mi sangre por ella, pero no podría…, no de nuevo-_ Ranma y kuno se quedaron mirándolo. Kuno se acerco a el.

_-noble galeno, la diosa de la buena comida llora su ausencia, se pregunta día a día que fue lo que ha hecho para provocar su huida-_

_-lo único que ha hecho ella fue ser el ser mas dulce y amable del mundo, yo lo único que podría lograr es hacerla mas humana, con todo lo que eso significa- _Ranma se rasco la cabeza

_-que es lo que significa?-_

_-perderá su dulzura, su candidez, su pureza única, yo solo puedo arruinar esa obra de arte, me vuelvo estupido, tú lo sabes muchacho, cuándo ella esta cerca de mí podría matar a alguien sin darme cuenta-_

_-doc, solo tienes que acostumbrarte a estar con ella, todo a la larga se vuelve normal, incluso lo anormal-_

_-pero, y ella-_

_-acaso no es una decisión que debieras tomar juntos, estoy seguro que el espíritu de Kasumi sacrificaría algo por unirse al vuestro-_ parecía que dudaba, luego se acomodo los lentes.

_-no, no puedo hacerle esto, por favor, retírense, vuelvan a Nerima, díganle que la amo con todo mi corazón, pero no puedo hacerlo, por favor-_ un poco a los empujones los llevo a la sala de espera, dos pacientes habían llegado.

_-Mely, mis amigos ya se retiran, envíame al primer paciente-_ la asistente índico a un anciano que pasara, mientras kuno y Ranma lo miraban pasar, kuno murmuro

_-esto no quedara así-_

El doctor Tofu solía tomar un café antes de retirarse a su hogar en el café italiano Vía Benettida, o eso decía el informe, y era cierto, después de esperarlo otra hora en el auto, lo vieron llegar, luego de un par de minutos entraron al café, lo vieron en la barra y lo abordaron de inmediato.

_-hey doc, como esta, tanto tiempo-_ para sorpresa de ambos, no era café lo que había en su mano, si no un escocés sin hielo.

_-Hola chicos, los estaba esperando-_ su voz era clara aun, indicando que si pensaba ponerse ebrio, aun no había comenzado. Kuno y Ranma se sentaron a cada lado, cada uno pidió una gaseosa. El doctor en ese momento se tomo el whisky de un solo trago…,  carraspeo ante el ardor en su garganta, golpeo la mesa con un puño y con lagrimas en los ojos les dijo…

_-a quien diablos le puede gustar esto, por dios-_ los muchachos lo miraban con las cejas levantadas, el medico se levanto y salio a tomar aire fresco, dio vuelta y se interno en un callejón, junto a el iban los chicos.

_-podrían contestarme una pregunta, saben algo de cuatro ninjas que me atacaron hace algunas noches?_

_-no tuvimos nada que ver con eso-_

_-y que es lo que desean aquí entonces?-_

_-creemos que deberías hablar con Kasumi-_

_-no creo que eso sea posible-_

_-por que? Acaso eso seria contraproducente con que?-_

_-no puedo decirles-_

_-por favor, nos obligáis a tomar procedimientos violentos-_ Ranma miro a kuno, acaso la desesperación tomaba forma en el?

_-doc, no queremos que nos fuerce-_

_-chicos, por favor, creen que podrán obligarme a hacer ese viaje?-_

_-si es necesario lo haremos-_ kuno desenvaino su katana, Ranma lo miro pensando que esto ya se iba demasiado lejos… y ya no podía volverse atrás, se puso en guardia. El doc se acomodo los lentes y espero tranquilamente. Kuno ataco con su katana al hombro, pero sin intención de herir, el medico simplemente esquivo el golpe, así como el intento de revés, por unos segundos ambos se movieron por el callejón, kuno no podía tocarlo, el galeno simplemente lo esquivaba, hasta que golpeo al kendoista en la cara, no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente para sentarlo, luego Tofu y Ranma se miraron por unos segundos, Ranma meneo la cabeza.

_-lo siento doc-_

_-yo también chico, yo también-_ Ranma se lanzo con un largo salto y trato de golpearlo, pero Tofu nuevamente esquivo golpes y patadas con notable facilidad, de repente movió su brazo izquierdo buscando la quijada de Ranma, este detuvo el golpe con su mano izquierda, y trato de golpearlo con la derecha, la que a su vez fue detenida por Tofu.

_-vaya chico mejoraste-_ dicho esto le aplico un cabezazo que hizo perder el equilibrio a Ranma, que antes de caer  recibió cuatro puñetazos. Tofu se arreglo un poco la ropa y con un giro veloz esquivo nuevamente la katana de kuno, quien se encontró con el aire, el doc le dio un codazo en la espalda y kuno comió pavimento. El medico empezaba a retirarse del callejo cuando sintió unos sonidos a su espalda, giro y observo a los muchachos, jadeantes, golpeados, pero al parecer con bastante ánimos en su mirada para continuar la lucha.

_-por dios chicos, con que los abran amenazado para hacer esto?-_ Ranma y kuno se miraron, se sonrojaron y tosieron.

_-es una cuestión de honor, no podemos volver con las manos vacías, lo impide el código samurai-_ el medico y kuno se quedaron mirando a Ranma luego de su discurso, algo grave debería estar pasando para que el justamente hablara como kuno.

_-doc, ya sabes por que estamos aquí y por que luchamos, no merecemos saber al menos que es lo que te impide estar con una persona que tu sabes que amas?-_ el medico suspiro

_-mi madre-_

_-¡QUUUUUEEEEEE!?-_kuno y Ranma en estereo

_-si, no creo que mi madre la acepte, es un poco flaca y…-_

-_perdona mi falta de erudición en este tema (kuno parecía pensativo) pero que diablos tiene que ver tu madre en la decisión de tu futura esposa-_

-_bueno, es que, sabes? Ella, bueno, es que-_

_-por que no le dices que amas a una chica, ella te ama, y planean comprometerse, ella no puede decidir toda la vida sobre su futuro doc-_

_-bueno, pero yo no se…digo y que tal si ambas se llevan mal-_

_-amigo galeno, el 99.999999972 de las suegras y nueras suelen llevarse mal, pero si  hay un 0.000000028, es de seguro que Kasumi es la representante de esa cifra-_

_-bueno, la llamare y veré que dice-_

_-y bien, que ha dicho?-_ el medico colgó su celular mientras Ranma y kuno esperaban a su lado, el simplemente, con sus lentes totalmente transpirados contesto.

_-vaya hijo, ya era hora, a ver cuando me la presentas-_

Sin dejar pasar siquiera segundos, los tres estaban rumbo a Nerima, en el auto el doc anuncio otra duda.

_-Ranma, sabes como me pongo cuando estoy con ella, como podré declararme?-_

_-dejad todo en nuestras manos, ambos ya lo hemos previsto-_

comúnmente se hubiera esperado hasta una hora decente para pedir la mano de una chica, por lo menos hasta las diez de la mañana, mínimo las 9:30, no seria una hora recordable las 3:25, también seria lo mejor estacionar un Porsche 910 Carrera azul Francia en la calle, no en el jardín de un doyo, y de hacerlo, hacerlo con el mínimo de ruido posible, no atravesando la barda de madera por el medio y tocando una bocina que sonaba como la quinta sinfonía, pero kuno y Ranma querían cumplir su misión lo mas rápido posible, ya con una semana de esta huelga era suficiente…

Toda la residencia Tendo bajo a ver que diablos pasaba, y una sorprendida Kasumi se quedo mirando a su amado que era escoltado por Ranma, kuno, y una agregada Akane.

_-pssss, Ranma, el doctor se pone estupido cuando esta junto a mi hermana, como lo vas a evitar-_

_-no te preocupes, ya lo pensamos todo-_ el doc se acerco a Kasumi, quien era escoltada por Nabiki, esta sonreía pensando en lo que el poder femenino podía lograr. Tofu y Kasumi quedaron casi cara a cara, en ese momento, Ranma disimuladamente, pateo la rodilla derecha del doc, quien de esa manera quedo arrodillado frente a Kasumi, a su lado kuno también se arrodillo, Nabiki hacia fuerza para contener la carcajada, en verdad estos dos planearon todo.

_-mi bella Kasumi, yo, yo, yo, yo,- _los lentes del galeno se empañaron de repente……..y se desempañaron cuando sintió el frió acero de la katana de kuno, hábilmente escondida entre sus mangas. Nabiki se mordía los labios para no tirarse a reír allí mismo.

_-yo quiero pedirte tu mano en matrimonio-_

_-lo dices enserio-_

_-si, yo, yo, yo, yo-_ el sonido de los nudillos de Ranma lo trajeron nuevamente a la realidad.

_-si es lo que quiero, yo te amo desde siempre-_

_-entonces acepto-_

 Un grito de júbilo despertó a los vecinos que aun dormían, mientras la nueva pareja se abrazaba en medio del patio.

_-y cuando será la boda?-_ Nabiki saco lápiz y papel, para empezar los preparativos.

_-¡HOY MISMO, ESTA MISMA TARDE!_ –Soun Tendo no pensaba esperar más tiempo, ninguno se negó así que Nabiki llamo a Sasuke para que el hábil ayudante preparara rápidamente lo necesario.

Mientras la nueva pareja paseaba por el patio, los matrimonios se reunían en el dojo. Nabiki tomo la palabra.

_-Ranma, kuno, han probado su hombría, trayendo al futuro esposo de mi hermana mayor, declaro terminada la huelga-_

_-¡HUUURAAAAA!-_ grito Akane sonrojándose luego como un tomate, Nabiki le guiño un ojo

_-no se como te las arreglaste hermanita, pero yo también estoy contenta de que hayamos terminado con esto-_ ambas parejas se abrazaron.

UNA HORA ANTES DE LA BODA

_-me llamaste Kasumi?-_ Akane entro al cuarto de su hermana mayor, esta la esperaba ya con su vestido de novia puesto, el cual fuera el de la madre de ambas

_-si hermanita, pensaba, como pasa el tiempo, hace año y meses, yo te daba consejos para tu noche de bodas, recuerdas?_

_-por supuesto-_

_-sin saber que tú ya habías tomado clases prácticas- _ Akane casi se atraganta con el aire

_-de que te avergüenzas?, son los noventas, a nadie le preocupa eso ahora-_

_-y a que viene eso ahora-_

_-bueno, tu ya tienes mas de un año de casada, tienes experiencia, me podrías aconsejar, sabes? Yo se todo, en teoría, no me vendría mal algún consejo de alguien con practica-_ Akane se puso roja como un tomate.

_-no deberías preguntarle a Nabiki?, ella tiene mas facilidad para estos temas-_

_-OH, ya creo que si, pero creo que me aconsejaría cosas como trajes de cueros, látigos y cosas con pilas-_

_-tienes razón, uhmmm, bueno, solo te digo esto, si la primera no es lo que esperabas, solo sigue intentando, mejora cada vez que lo haces y…-_un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió, Nabiki entro con una enorme caja.

_Lamento interrumpir, Kasumi, puedes decirme si esto es tu talle?, si no tengo que cambiarlo antes que salgas de luna de miel-_

_-Que es?-_

_-tu regalo de bodas-_

_-OH, veamos…DIOS MIO-_ Akane y Kasumi se quedaron viendo el contenido de la caja, un traje de cuero, un látigo, y una cosa con pilas, ambas se miraron, bajaron la cabeza y soltaron entre risas un sonoro.

_-LO SABIA-_

**_FIN DE CERRANDO EL CIRCULO_**

****

****

Nos vemos en CINCO PARTOS Y ALGUN FUNERAL.


End file.
